westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19980502 Round6
Round 6: Death of a Dragon Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Borgar Evenhand 6th Dwarven Cleric Matt Miller Kieran McTernan 4th/3rd Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Prince Donner 5th Human Fighter John Speck Grackle 5th/5th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Colin 6th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Ansrak 5th Human Thief Robert Giedt Previously on "The Donner Party" When we last left our heroes, they were making their way back to Kennetar, attempting to avoid the assassin party they assume to be on their trail. Fortunately, just as they were about to collapse from exhaustion, they ran into Borse, a solitary Plateau adventurer whom they had met earlier. Session Summary At the point we met Borse, we were ready to collapse from exhaustion. We had been up for nearly a full day after two combat situations and no rest. After some discussion, we decide to rest for four hours, allow Kieran to memorize a Mount spell to carry the unconscious and the dead, and continue on. Fortunately, our rest is peaceful. Fearing that the assassin party is still on our trail, we quickly pack up and continue hiking. After a few more hours, Grackle contacts Seledan, who teleports to our location and takes the party (and the rest of the rescue party) back to Aquataine. Back in Kennetar We find ourselves back in Seledan's chambers. He tells us to remain in his room. Immediately, two sentinels (who were posted outside the door) enter to guard Donner. After a few more minutes, Seledan returns with Moda, some other security people, and a pair of Zeus priests (serving as EMTs). Moda immediately begins questioning the people who are not cleared by Aquataine security (i.e. Borgar and Kieran) about their background and intentions. More importantly, he asks if either of them recognize the following names: Shivishan Blackhand Siman Jed Bolcus Ciarda Ac-leah Vorn Kalak Gorath Krodol Blood-drinker Tsevek Dys (of Kennetar) After replying to Moda's satisfaction, the new guys are cleared. In the meantime, the other clerics are tending to the unconscious and wounded party members. Eventually, we are provided quarters and allowed to rest (and get XP in the process). Donner tells us that we should prepare ourselves to face the dragon once again. Since we got XP, I think the important note is that Colin made 7th level as a fighter. The fact that he would now get two attacks a round would become important later. Sidebar: Donner has Seledan scry on the shadow dragon. It appears to be invisible and flying north. Sidebar: Donner goes to the High Priest of Zeus (Father Joseph Corwyn) and asks about Restoration (for himself) and Raise Dead (for Ansrak). Unfortunately, the price of Restoration is too high, but Father Corwyn suggests that there may be other means, such as wishes or the Star of Rillithar (back in the elven homeland) may be possible. Donner also discovers that raising Ansrak will require the sacrifice of one year from the life of a volunteer. Fortunately, Grackle is willing to do so. Sidebar: Grackle sacrifices a part of his life to get Ansrak raised. Moda is there to question Grackle and Ansrak about the head of the Guild, Tsevek Dys. War Council The next day, Moda briefs us on the latest intelligence. Seledan is in the audience with us. There is a nervous looking person next to Moda. Moda begins by mentioning that Aquataine intelligence has been attempting to determine who is threatening the royal family. He also mentions that the plot is centered on the Plateau and some agency has been guiding the troubles centered on the Plateau. He then introduces Jimi, a spy who has recently returned with much news. Jimi provides the following information: Gorath is apparently a divine creature. He is believed to be the brother of Grummsh, and was buried in an Eog (Adamantium) deposit in the Ironforge (aka Red) island. Someone told the dwarves about the Eog and where to dig. This person is Shivishan Blackhand--a rogue agent of the Guild. Jimi has overheard Shivishan talking to Ciarda. Apparently, Shivishan is an "agent" (roughly speaking) of the lower kingdoms, while Ciarda is an agent of the Plateau. During this conversation, Shivishan called Ciarda "judge". Player Note: The Judges of Unerring Wisdom were one of the three evil alignments (LE, IIRC), which were part of the Dark Pact. Their ruler is the Magister (who is thought to be part of the ruling family of the Imperium)--whom we assume is the one who has sent the assassin party after us.] Bolcus, who works for the Jarl of the City of Brass, is the wizard leading the Cloud Giants. Ciarda delivered something to Bolcus. While finding out who took Donner's father, Jimi discovered that Blackvault is controlled by Vorn Kalak (the original(?) name of the Lich King), and run by Siman Jed. In conclusion, it appears that there are many "second in command"-type people who are working together for evil causes. The entire plot seems to originate from the Imperium. However, during our discussion several other items get mentioned (source attributed in brackets): Jimi Each of the agents used phrases like "this body will do for now" or "we'll get a better one later". (!) Ansrak There is a client of the Guild of Kennetar by the name of Angelique, who is offering a great deal of money for information concerning the four swords of King Grith. After this briefing, Seledan attempts to convince Donner to take the throne of Aquataine. He says that Donner must give up his father for dead and take the throne, making their threats useless. During this conversation, Donner discovers that his brother has been increasing the kingdoms assets (i.e. money) by demobilizing the army (the ones to be used to assault the orcs) and through trade across the lake, since ships move much faster than wagons using the lakeside trail. Donner tells Seledan that he would prefer to see his father rescued. In the meantime, we get the potions from the assassin party identified: Speed, Giant Strength, Extra-Healing (2), Fire Breathing. Donner also has Seledan scry on the dragon again. It appears to be resting. We discuss several plans, including attempting to pilfer the dragon's items and simply assaulting the dragon. At best, Seledan will drop us off near the dragon, but cannot stay around to see it to conclusion. Unfortunately, we cannot think of a reason the dragon will not simply fly off or assault us from the air. Discussion with Karolinth Later than evening, we are escorted out of the palace to talk to Karolinth, the Naga of the Lake. While talking to her, Donner discovers the following: Concerning the Sunken City Lake people live in the city. There are two societies of lake people: Those who live near the surface are playful. Regard people as toys. They call themselves Nixies. Those who live in the city, and the bottom of the lake are larger and more savage. Those who live in the city now have always lived on the bottom of the lake. They occupied the city after it "sank". When the city sank, the water in the lake actually rose to bury the city. Many boats were destroyed in the city's collapse. When Karolinth asks Donner how he is doing, he mentions the shadow dragon. She responds: "I haven't talked to a dragon in a long time." (!) Donner inquires further: Karolinth talked to the dragon when the elves were around, but the humans weren't. By my notes, this means at least 940 years ago. To paraphrase Sewer Urchin: "Definitely Ancient". The dragon mentioned something about "Evil would happen in a few centuries" and that he/she "would go to the Highlands to prepare". Notes: The Darkness occurred about 350 years ago, meaning the dragon had a sense of things about 600 years ahead. Also, presumably the Highlands are the ancient name for the Plateau. From Bruno, we know that there is a good dragon fortress in the Parapets. When the dragon toured the lake with Karolinth, he/she took the form of a golden serpent. (!) The dragon went by the name Raevin. Despite the raw power of dragons, Karolinth considers humans the most dangerous, due to their tenacity and numbers. Sidebar: During this time, Robert and I compared notes about the four swords. Ansrak's knowledge comes from various shop talk around the Guild: The four swords are of each type (short, long, bastard, two-handed). of the Day: No one made a broadsword? - The name of the water sword is "Hydra", which conflicts with the name Marden gave us. Kyle's only comment was: "Isn't that interesting?" My only response was to pull my hair out in frustration. Karolinth overhears this discussion and mentions that there is a hydra in the falls at the base of the plateau. At the time the Naga heard of it, it had eight heads. However, the lizard men claim that the hydra has twelve heads (i.e. Lernaeran hydra). from Ray: Even the one Heracles had to slay only had nine heads. On a final note, Karolinth mentions that shadow dragons originally came from the Underdark. Upon hearing this, Donner believes that the dragon is unused to flying long distances and is convinced that it may be too tired to fly any further. So, the plan is to go invisible and wait nearby while Grackle checks out the harness the dragon is using to carry its treasure. Donner doles out the potions (Fire-Breathing to Ansrak and Speed to Colin). Round 6: Fight! We teleport there and the fun begins. Several rounds pass (five by my count) as we spread out and wait for Grackle. Suddenly, the dragon appears and wing buffets Grackle to the ground. Colin (soon to be known as "the Cuisinart") drinks the Potion of Speed (4 attacks/round). Round 1: The dragon hits Grackle with two claws and a bite, who falls unconscious. Round 2: Moving at double speed, Colin charges up and attacks the dragon, hitting it once. Donner charges up. Ansrak breathes a 50-foot long cone of flame along the dragon's backside. Round 3: Colin hits exactly The dragon's AC is -6. Kieran casts Magic Missile, which appears to affect the dragon. The dragon tears into Colin. Round 4: Colin misses (two of the misses are by one) but Donner hit the dragon. The dragon tears into Colin again. It is obvious Colin cannot take much more. Round 5: Colin delivers the killing blow before the dragon can attack. Inspecting the dragon, we find that there are four large pouches. Grackle and Ansrak inspect each one. They conclude Pack 1 and 2 are trapped, pack 3 is not trapped, and Pack 4 is inconclusive (Ansrak believed it trapped, Grackle did not). While removing the packs, Pack 4 opens and Ansrak is struck blind. We check out the pack and find our armor and weapons, including Dirgir. The rest of our items, including the Ring of the Silverveils (with the Teleport) must be in one of the other packs. We decide to put some distance between ourselves and the now-dead dragon carcass, but not before Colin manages to dig out a dragon's tooth. After a few hours, we see yet another party of gnolls. In addition, there appear to be ogres with displacer beast "pets". They appear to be making their way towards us, when we realize that we are upwind. After some discussion, we attempt to open the packs. Grackle disarms the trap on Pack 1. There appears to be two rings (one really evil looking) and a flying carpet (discovered by Donner), which we are unable to figure out how to use. While attempting to disarm Pack 2, Grackle is struck blind. Inside are many gems, jewelry, and platinum and mithril coins. Kieran opens Pack 3, which is not trapped, and finds the rest of the party's stuff. We conclude that Donner can take one shrunken person (Kieran had a Reduce) and two other members, stranding two. Borgar and Kieran volunteer, since Grackle and Ansrak are both blind, and the reduced Colin would be the biggest weight reduction. The people to teleport leave all their mundane items, while Donner leaves the flying carpet. Left alone, Borgar and Kieran leave behind the platinum coins (about 3000) and mundane items, but take the mithril coins, gems, jewelry, and the flying carpet. We crawl away, and hear the gnolls have discovered the money. The noises get louder (which we assume to be argument over how the money is divided :) ). Eventually, we are forced to try the carpet again. Borgar unrolls it and Kieran attempts to push and command the carpet--which fails to move. When Borgar pushes, the carpet begins to move. I feel compelled to comment that Matt figured out the key--"I unrolled it, so I can command it!" Both climb on and Borgar commands the carpet to fly away. Eventually, Borgar and Kieran fly up, get their bearings and see a large gorge to the north and the edge of the Plateau to the west. They fly over the edge and land in civilized territory. Conclusion As Jim mentioned, things finally went our way. Things off Donner's "To Do" list: Find the four (now three) weapons. Save the dwarves from the giants and get their help against the orcs Kill Shadow Dragon Return to Aquataine and claim throne (just kidding John) Ray's Comments I have to comment on at least the following: Colin "The Cuisinart" hit the dragon almost every round of combat (despite needing an "18" to hit). Ansrak cooking the dragon's ass with the full Potion of Fire Breathing without harming the other party members was well done. Borgar figuring out how the magic carpet worked saved my ass. To quote myself: "Borgar is becoming the man!" And a special thanks to Celeste for showing up and keeping us alive. My favorite quote: Ray: We're now 3-3 against the dragon. Kyle: Yeah, but you won the tiebreaker. For Next Time What are the gnolls/ogres/etc. doing on the plateau? And where are they headed? They are too organized to be a random event. We have some treasure division to do. I know that we don't really have "personal" magic items, but there are some things (such as the magic books), which will need to get used (assuming we have time). Get Seledan to put another Teleport in the ring before we forget. And let's find out what level he is so we know our actual weight limit. We should find out about "Angelique" and if that's simply an alias for one of the previously mentioned agents for evil. Blackvault? I'm assuming that a rescue party is going to get sent. Maybe we can send a quick message to the elves asking about the Restoration? (I'm thinking the Temple of Hermes in Aquataine might have a fast messenger...) Finally send a message to the dwarves letting them know that the Teeth are clear (finally). Borgar and Kieran can actually send the message. to Matt: Borgar can write the message, Kieran can use the Messenger (2nd level Priest) spell to get the message to Home (Father Cullaim). Tallying up experience points. Foes Fought Base Experience: